The Z Fighters and the Gundam Pilots - Majin E
by SG Ultima
Summary: Two groups of very unlikely partners team up as an enemy of the Z Senshi gets posession of a Gundam.
1. Demon Invader

**Z Senshi and Gundam Pilots - Majin ê  
**««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««  
  
Chapter One"Demon Invader"  
___________________________  
  
The sharp and collective commander sat back and watched out of the window of battleship Libra as the Gundams just tore away at the mobile dolls. There were countless fighters out there and the Gundams were controlled by only five men, each of them just slaughtering every single opposition in their path.  
  
Piloting Gundam Altron was the brave and aggressive Wufei. Little pieces were strewn all out through the sky as he continued his onslaught, yelling "Show me what you've got!" Piloting Heavyarms was the composed and determined Trowa Barton. "Kindly stay out of my way." The constant bombardment from Heavyarms' gattling gun left the dolls totally defenseless.   
  
Piloting Death Scythe was the confident and pleasantly driven Duo Maxwell. The edge of the scythe sliced a good number of the enemy to shreds. "You're all gonna be dead meat if you don't get outta my path!" Piloting Sand Rock was the pure and intellectual Quatre Winner. "Everyone, we've got to hurry!", he yelled as he sliced down two more dolls with Sand Rock's circular blades.  
  
Finally, piloting the Wing Zero was the strong and fearless Heero Yuy. The long cannon upon the arm of Wing Zero was right in the face of a group of dolls as the young man said "You have no future..." and blasted them out of his way. The commander now known as Miliardo Peacecraft looked on as all of this transpired.  
  
"I'm going to take Epyon out. Just give me a secondary defense line and I'll deal with them all." Gantz, the leader of the rebels known as White Fang, nodded obediently. "Yes, commander." Then suddenly, a force to which none of them had knowledge had just plowed into their ship.  
  
The ship rocked over sideways and Gantz went flying into the wall, Miliardo grasping on to a handle on the control panel just before standing up and looking out of the window. "What was that?!! It's impossible for anything out there to be that fast...or even that strong!" He turned to one of the fallen men at the pannel. "Tell me what we were hit by!" The man shook his head frantically, a drop of sweat on his face. "I- I don't...know."  
  
The door of the bridge slowly opened, two of the most evil-looking eyes staring through the darkness. Before anyone could speak, a pink colored blast completely covered the bridge...destroying the entire front of the ship, and a few seconds more brought the explosion that took out the back of it as well. The battleship looked as though it completely disintegrated.  
  
The Gundam pilots out in space watched the explosion, all with surprised looks on their faces. "Libra...", said Trowa, his eyes wider than they ever had been. Heero watched as well, the expression on his face not changing much. "Relena." Yes, there were some innocents on the battleship Libra; one of which he wished now that he would have perhaps shown more care for.  
  
After a few more seconds, the new Gundam model known as Epyon could be seen amidst the clearing smoke. "Epyon! What the hell just happened?!", yelled Duo, nearly choking on his words. Heero watched his view screen, patching a direct link to Epyon. He began to speak, expecting to see commander Miliardo. "Zechs, wh-"; his speech was cut off, now seeing a very strange looking alien creature on his view screen.  
  
The creature was of a light pinkish color and it had black eyes with red pupils. Several pores in rows were etched on its head and arms. The image had now showed up on each of their view screens. Wufei felt himself shiver alittle. "....that is NOT Zechs." Quatre's voice broke as he then spoke. "Are we really going to stick around to find out what that is?!"  
  
Duo yelled out as he turned Death Scythe in the opposite direction. "I'll be DAMNED if I stay here a second longer!" Heero followed after Duo and quickly said his piece. "I don't know how that thing is piloting Epyon successfully, but for a monster like that to use Epyon's cerebral system...". Everyone knew the end to that statement. It would become a chaotic threat indeed.  
  
Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei joined formation as they followed. "You all know...", said Trowa, "...that if we try and hide out in the colonies, it will find us for sure." Wufei agreed. "We'll have a much better chance heading for Earth. There's nothing else for us to do." Duo started to move Death Scythe abit farther ahead. "I'm surprised we have any options at this point!"  
  
Quatre was the last in the line, with Sand Rock. He looked to his rear at the Epyon that appeared to now make a bizarre forward advance. "Everyone power as much speed as you can, because he's making a move!" "Shit!", yelled Duo as he raced ahead of the other four. Heero motioned forward with Duo, not looking back.   
  
The other three Gundams were not far behind, Epyon gaining right behind them. "This is just insane!", shouted Wufei to his fellow pilots and even more so to himself. The demon controlling Epyon followed the pilots deeper and deeper as they all entered the Earth's atmosphere. "Everyone", said Quatre, "...touch down wherever you see fit! Don't wait for any special opportunities!"  
  
"You don't have to tell ME twice", answered Duo as he descended into a gorge below. "Should we make an attempt to destroy it?", asked Trowa as he lowered Heavyarms near a cave. "It destroyed the entire battleship Libra", said Heero in a well-thought manner. "Whatever that creature is, it's powerful...and merciless."   
  
The pilots were surprised to hear Heero say this...even now. All his life it was about destroying the enemy, and now here they all were...running. "What should we do after we find a secure place?", asked Quatre as he continued to speed ahead of Epyon, still looking for a good enough space. "We wait there until we know that for ourselves", answered Wufei. "If surviving means departing from the group, feel free." Strangely enough, Duo smirked at that. "Right. I won't be heartbroken either."  
  
_TO BE CONTINUED...._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Significant Shifters

**Z Senshi and Gundam Pilots - Majin ê  
**««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««  
  
Chapter Two"The Significant Shifters"  
___________________________________  
  
The battle scream that shook the entire planet penetrated the barriers that contained sound itself. Little Trunks had not recognized it at first, but he would later feel it out. The crazy monster Majin Buu?! That's exactly what the aura was, but what exactly was the demonic maniac doing?   
  
Before Trunks could run inside to tell the others, Vegeta kicked the door open and clutched a fist up at the sky. "Bastard! You've found your way to us after all!" Trunks looked up at his nerve-racked father. "Papa, so you feel him too? He's waiting for us!"  
  
A sound then breezed by that sounded like a hint of howling wind. The innocently shaken face of Son Goten had come into view. The child had been riding on the family's nimbus cloud. "That's..." Trunks cut him off. "Majin Buu! Goten, we have to tell your father and Gohan-san!"  
  
Goten hopped off the nimbus cloud. "Trunks-kun...my brother is out with Videl, but my father is still inside!" Trunks nodded and the two determined children ran into the house. Vegeta remained standing there, his clutched fist trembling. "You monster. I'm going to send you back to Hell this time."  
  
Inside the house, the two young Saiyans approached Son Gokou who happened to be eating a rather full-bodied lunch. "Goten, Trunks...", said Gokou. "There's plenty left over! It's real delicious!" Goten sprung for the table, but Trunks caught him as he did so and held him back. "Goten, you can't keep track of anything, can you?", said Trunks.  
  
Goten's expression completely changed from the happy and hungry child to a stone cold glare. "Father, Majin Buu's close by." Gokou dropped his plate and propped both of his open palms upon the table as he usually did when something like this happened during a meal. "Is that so..."  
  
The two boys nodded. Gokou then smiled alittle and reached down to scuff Goten's hair abit. "Vegeta must know by now, right?" Trunks nodded to Gokou. "Papa is waiting outside for you and Gohan." Gokou nodded back. "Gohan is with Videl at the moment..." Not ten seconds later, the front door swung upon and the energetic teenage Son Gohan flew in, bizarre Saiyaman outfit and all.   
  
"So Majin Buu is around", said the prepared Z fighter. Goten looked up to his brother and smiled. "Brother!" Trunks looked up to Gohan as well. "Gohan-san, let's go get Majin Buu!" Gohan took off his sunglasses and tossed them aside, nodding. Gokou nodded to his older son with a slight smirk. "That's the spirit. We should go....Vegeta is waiting."  
  
The four Z fighters made their way back outside, finding Vegeta already in Super Saiyan form, arms to the sky. The Saiyan Prince turned to face the others. "It's about time, Kakarott! Any longer and that would have been your last meal!" Gokou held up two open palms in a 'back up' manner with abit of a smile on his face. "Easy, Vegeta. We're all ready."  
  
With that, the five of them were off, each of them following the tremendous energy force of Majin Buu. They were not very far at all as time revealed, each of them feeling a significant amount closer with every minute. "Vegeta", said Gokou. "Majin Buu might be able to detect you in Super Saiyan. We can't let him trace us before we make our move."  
  
The proud and stubborn Vegeta then glared at his life-long rival. "Would'nt want to jeopardize the life of your rodents, friend." Vegeta then powered up with a burst of speed, blazing ahead of the other four. Gokou shook his head and smiled a slight bit, looking back at the rest of them.  
  
Gohan simply laughed and raised his power, but still remained in normal level. "We'll get there with enough time. We can let him go." Trunks rolled his eyes alittle. "Papa, so much pride." The four of them were now less than a minute away from their destination, each keeping an equal and steady speed.  
  
"Buu's moving, but keeping within a small radius. Strange...could he be fighting someone else?", pondered Gokou. Gohan answered with his thoughts. "Vegeta could not have gotten there yet. I wonder..." Trunks and Goten moved over to the side, looking down cautiously. "Goten, look to the right", said Trunks. "Right", answered Goten.  
  
Gokou then called out "Look!" The four Saiyans took a look ahead and saw the shadow of Vegeta in the distance, standing still on air, looking down as if he was puzzled about something. "Vegeta looks confused", said Goten just before they finally reached the frozen Super Saiyan.  
  
They all then looked downward, seeing the battle suit Epyon, sensing Buu's aura directly inside. Trunks and Goten could be heard saying "Cool!" Gohan scratched his head alittle. "Buu is inside that mechanical man?" Vegeta looked back at Gohan in frustration. "Moron...it's a mobile suit." He then turned back around to Epyon and flew right at it, yelling "Come out of there!"  
  
The Epyon suit then flew up high into the air, continuing to go higher and higher in the sky. "Go after it!", yelled Gokou as the four other Saiyans powered up and raced upward after the suit. Epyon was not quite fast enough to surpass the speed of the Saiyans, but it could continue to go as high as needed while the Saiyans started to lose oxygen as they got higher up.  
  
"Damn it", muttered Vegeta as he clutched his own throat and descended to a lower altitude. "Son of a bitch...he escaped." The others looked to Vegeta and stopped in their tracks, lowering with him. They then lowered down all the way to the ground below. Gokou looked down in panic. "Majin Buu got away in space. This is not good." A small crack could then be heard coming from behind the forest. After a loud noise, the Gundam Wing Zero had shown itself above the trees.   
  
_TO BE CONTINUED...._   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Mechanized Alternative

**Z Senshi and Gundam Pilots - Majin ê  
**««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««  
  
Chapter Three"The Mechanized Alternative"  
_______________________________________  
  
Son Goten scratched his head as he looked at the robot-looking thing above the trees. "Another bubble suit?" Trunks shook his head and elbowed Goten abit. "Mobile suit, Goten. It's almost exactly like that other mechanical soldier thingy." Son Gohan backed up alittle as the Gundam Wing Zero slowly flew over to where the Saiyans were standing and descended to the ground after a second or two of hesitation, making a loud thud.  
  
Vegeta, still not in the best of moods, flew up to Wing Zero's head and shouted "Who's in there?!" After a short few seconds, a small door slid out from the suit's stomach. The young pilot of Wing Zero finally walked past the shaft, looking at Vegeta with a wide-eyed stare. "You...you're...flying...on Earth", said Heero.  
  
"And who might you be?", asked the agitated Vegeta. "My name is Heero Yuy. Myself and several other pilots were being chased by that twisted creature who now has posession of the Epyon suit." Gokou then flew up beside Vegeta, in front of the boy. "Epyon?" Heero's brow shot into an odd shape as he observed Gokou...the man who was now standing on air.   
  
"How...are the two of you flying?", asked Heero. Son Gokou flashed a big grin. "It's just a simple flying technique, you can do it too." Heero had no idea how to answer that. This guy could teach him how to fly like him? What a case, but of course right now there was the danger of this demonic alien thing that had Epyon, probably now on its way to the colonies. "Later then", he thought to himself. After all, battle was always the prime for Heero, no matter what.  
  
Gohan then flew up beside his father and Vegeta, speaking in a temperate and solid manner as not to waste any more time. "The creature inside that mechanical thing is Majin Buu. He's a ruthless demon, and nothing can stop him." Vegeta cut in with his piece. "You're lucky to have gotten away. You would have been blown to smithereens if he would have found you."   
  
The sound of the wind strongly surrounded them as they all then looked up to see the other four Gundams landing in a circle around them. The shafts within Death Scythe, Altron, Heavyarms and Sandrock all opened up, one after the other. The four pilots then showed themselves as they stepped out, looking down at the Saiyans.  
  
"Who are these guys?", muttered Duo as he tilted his head abit. "Beats me", answered Quatre as he rested a hand behind his head, not sure of what to do. Gokou then hovered over to the four surprised pilots with his arms folded. It seemed perfectly in unison that they all said "What the...?!"  
  
Gokou held up two fingers on one hand with a smile. "Hey. I'm Gokou! How's it going?" Vegeta folded his arms as he looked on. Even in uncomfortable cases like this, Kakarott never lost his sense of humour. Wufei slapped himself alittle, making sure he was seeing straight. "What in the world is going on?", asked Trowa to himself as he started to wonder about the incredibly crazy turn this situation had taken.  
  
Trunks then hovered up next to Gokou, Goten following behind. "It's all control", said Trunks. "Control of ki", added Goten with the same kind of smile his father had. What a weird bunch of people. "I don't know what they're talking about", started Duo as he looked over to Heero. "...but what happened to Epyon and that monster?"   
  
Heero yelled back over to Duo. "These guys drove it back up to space somehow." The pilots' heads then spun back to look at the Saiyans, wondering just how all of this could be true. "The demon's name is Majin Buu", began Gohan again. "How did you meet him?" Wufei answered quickly. "He stole that mobile suit from a battleship in space and used it to blow the whole thing up. After he was done with that, he came after us. We hid from him here because it gave us alot more options."  
  
Gokou pondered as he pointed to each of the suits. "You can use those in outer space?" Quatre took a step forward and responded. "Yes. They've all been equipped properly for functioning in space." Vegeta then yelled out, becoming impatient. "In that case, we haven't the time for this chit chat! We're the only ones that can stop Majin Buu!"  
  
Trowa then looked over at the unpleasantly pressured Vegeta. "Well, what do you plan on doing to stop him?" Goten cut in, excited at his recent deduction he was about to reveal. "We can use these mooball suits to go after Majin Buu!" Trunks slapped his own forehead. "Mobile suits, stupid!" Heero blinked uneasily as he looked at the two boys. "You mean...take our Gundams? You guys?"  
  
Wufei looked up in thought. That pink creature was a demon for sure. It was going to destroy the colonies if action could not be made quick enough...and these guys knew all about the evil threat. And as a bonus, they could fly. Who knows what other tactics these strange people had up their sleeves.  
  
Gokou smiled with a nod to the pilots. "That's precisely what needs to be done now. Those mobile suits of yours are probably the only way we'd have any chance of holding Buu off in space." The seconds flying by, Vegeta opened his palm and blasted a large hole in the ground. The pilots flinched, their eyes getting even wider. "We are losing precious time, Kakarott! Now talk some sense into these fools before I lose the little patience I have!"  
  
Gohan whispered over to the speechless pilots. "He's alittle high strung." Quatre, still keeping his cool amidst all of this, questioned them. "Do you think that you'd be able to pilot the kind of system within the mobile suits?" Gokou nodded. "Yes, I have enough knowledge of the controls of spaceships and such to last us for that time. Our time is running out as we speak, so we should really make our move."   
  
Heero confidently responded. "You should use the Zero system then. You'd probably last the longest with it. Mine." Gokou smiled and nodded, floating over to the Wing Zero. He touched down upon the Gundam and walked inside with Heero. Vegeta darted over to the Death Scythe Gundam. "I'll take this one." Duo cocked a brow in question. "You sure you'll be okay piloting it?"   
  
"Of course I will!", barked Vegeta. "I used to use these kind of flying gizmos all the time! Now step aside!" Duo nervously jumped back and climbed down off of the Death Scythe, muttering "He can figure it out on his own in that case...no need for me anymore." Son Gohan then turned and floated over to the Altron Gundam.   
  
"Before you ask, I'll be okay. I don't want to keep anybody waiting." Wufei nodded quickly. "Very well. I guess all I can say then is take care and fight well." The young man then leaped off of the Altron and slid down, looking up as Gohan walked inside of it. The two children began to laugh as they spun over to the other two Gundams, but Trowa stopped them nervously.   
  
"Hey, wait a minute...you kids? In our Gundams?!" Trunks held up a waving hand. "Don't worry, man. My mother and grandfather are scientists at Capsule Corporation." The young purple-haired mischief maker then smirked to Quatre just before slipping inside of Sand Rock. Quatre merely sighed, shaking his head in confusion as he climbed off of the Sand Rock Gundam.   
  
That left Son Goten who finally mounted onto the surface of Heavyarms where Trowa was standing. Trowa suspiciously asked "And what about you?"  
Goten scratched his head, looking around in thought. "Ummm...." He then pointed over in Trunks' direction. "His mom and grandpa are scientists", he spat out just before scampering into the Heavyarms Gundam. Trowa rolled his eyes and slid down off of Heavyarms, now on the ground with the others, looking up at the Gundams.   
  
Heero finally joined them, looking away. "That Gokou guy seems like he's all set....I think." The Gundams looked as though they were going to make their departure, doing so within a matter of seconds. "There goes the neighborhood", muttered Duo as he leaned back alittle, bumping into something. He turned around quickly, staring in the face of a green Namek.  
  
_TO BE CONTINUED...._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Picking up to SPACE

**Z Senshi and Gundam Pilots - Majin ê  
**««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««  
  
Chapter Four"Picking Up to Space"  
_______________________________________  
  
"Holy crap!!", screamed Duo with surprise as he nearly doubled over with a thud. Everyone turned to look at what Duo had yelled about. The green namekian standing there, his cape flowing in the wind. Everyone was trying to get some kind of questioning words past their lips...and failed.  
  
The namekian finally spoke, lowering his eyes in annoyance. "Calm down, will you? I haven't come here to hurt any of you. I want you to tell me what happened to Gokou and Majin Buu." Quatre answered his question with a bit of a stutter.   
  
"Th-they went after...after him...up to space. W-we let them use our Gundams because they s-said they needed them to chase after Majin Buu." The namek then looked up at the sky and spoke again. "So that's the story, huh? They're all in space?"  
  
The five Gundam pilots nodded. The wind began to blow a bit heavier as the namek's cape flew higher above his head. "And the battle's taken another crazy turn...how strange." He then looked to the pilots, all of them with expressions of half awe and half fear upon their faces.  
  
The shaken Duo finally stood back up to his feet and spoke. "Excuse me, mister...whatever your name is..." The namekian cut him off there. "Piccolo. And who are all of you?" They each nodded sort of nervously, responding with their names.   
  
"Duo Maxwell", "Quatre Raberba Winner", "Trowa Barton", "Wufei", "Heero Yuy". The namek named Piccolo smiled alittle in response. "Do continue then...Duo." Duo blinked and went on. "I have to know...what will happen here if that pinkish freak defeats those guys in space?"  
  
Piccolo laughed silently under his breath. "They won't lose. All of you...know this; they will be able to defeat him through thick and through thin conditions. They have done the impossible whenever the fate of innocents like yourselves is on the line. If they fail, it will truly be a hellish thing, and it's not what should be thought of now."  
  
Young Heero asked his piece now. "Tell me, Piccolo...how can they have such power?" Wufei broke in now as well. "Yeah, what is up with those guys? Their energy is colossal!" Piccolo looked away in thought as he prepared to answer. "They are pure in heart. They have full control of their spirits and the power that is found within."   
  
He then turned in their direction to face them with the words that he knew they would soon understand. "I can see in the eyes of each of you that your passions have that kind of strength. Your eyes have just never steered in such a direction as their's...because your enemies were that of your own kind. But time will show you everything you need to know."  
  
Each of the pilots took in these words and looked back up into the sky, feeling the energy up above. The explosive fight to save the realm was about to begin. The very feeling of pre-erruption surrounded them all. Up to space with high hopes, the Z fighters gripped on tight to their task.  
  
The five Gundams and their new pilots had finally entered outer space. "...so how are you guys holding up there?", asked Son Gokou as he patched through to everyone's viewscreen, feeling exhilerated like never before. Vegeta's brash face then appeared on the monitor.   
  
"Dandy as ever, Kakarott. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to terminate this little menace before we are all sorry we even borrowed these toys." With that, the Death Scythe Gundam rocketed over to the odd picture of the Epyon Gundam that was now doing odd somersaults, swinging its fists at asteroids.  
  
Majin Buu was far from a logical thinker. He was just having a good old time, playing with his new toy as he tore and tore away at the floating rocks. What was a demon to do with a Gundam? In the midst of all his fun, the pictures of two little children appeared on the Epyon's viewscreen. Goten and Trunks.  
  
They were still up to their games, even with this situation before them. Why should they not? The two started to make bizarre faces through the monitor. Sticking their tongues out, yanking on their eyes and ears, and assorted others. Majin Buu sat there now, blinking, a look of confusion on his face. "Ehh..?"  
  
Not too long after all of that, Vegeta's face popped up on Epyon's viewscreen as well. "Hey, funny face, here comes Vegeta!" A slash of Death Scythe's blade sent directly to Epyon's chest directly followed this. Majin Buu growled abit as the Epyon spun to the side, sparking slightly across the chest.  
  
The Sandrock Gundam then flew up right in front of Epyon and spun around, slicing the side of the Epyon's leg with its semi-circular blades. Heavyarms followed into the picture with bombardment on the other leg with its gattling gun arm.   
  
"Gundams are cool!", said the two satisfied children at the exact same time, both with victory signs held high. The Wing Zero then arrived and Gokou could be heard laughing just before he too appeared on viewscreen. "How about that one Majin Buu? I'll let you surrender now."  
  
Majin Buu growled in anger a second time, this time more loudly just before Epyon threw out an attack; its chain-linked rod, swung so forcefully that it slammed across all four of the attackers with one shot. Buu then started to get hostile and turned to the L4 colony that was right in front of him now, ready to unleash more anger. The Altron Gundam then descended in front of the view of the colony, and Son Gohan's face appeared on Majin Buu's viewscreen to complete the collage. "Stand back Buu, because I'm in a mood to hurt you."  
  
_TO BE CONTINUED...._   
  
  
  



	5. The Atmospheric War

**Z Senshi and Gundam Pilots - Majin ê  
**««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««  
  
Chapter Five"The Atmospheric War"  
_______________________________________  
  
The Altron Gundam started to hover over to Buu and Epyon very slowly, in a deadly manner. Son Gohan's expression was bitterly shaken as he spoke. "It's not enough for you to terrorize the Earth, but you end up forcing us to stop you from destroying peaceful outer space. Let's get this started then."  
  
The Epyon did not move, and Buu's expression did not change much, but he did understand it all. The Altron's arm then extended out toward Buu and slammed the already phased chest of the Epyon Gundam, later coming right back to lock back to its shoulder.  
  
"Way to go, Gohan-san!", said Trunks as he held up a thumb. Buu could then be heard clearly muttering "shut your mouth" and the Epyon started its move, veering over to Sand Rock to shoulder ram it, and then darting back to the Altron to slam its chest with its arm.  
  
Before any of the others could retaliate, the Epyon swung its chain-linked rod yet again, leveling Altron, Sandrock, Heavyarms and Death Scythe all in one blow for another move. ....and where was the Zero? Nowhere to be found.  
  
Gokou's face remained on the view screen though. "Hey Buu, look, up in the sky!" Buu turned his eyes above...only to see the Wing Zero's double-barreled cannon right in his face. "Kuso..."; a very large explosion followed, a fiery cloud surrounding where the Epyon was.  
  
Vegeta smirked to himself. "Kakarott, good show." Gohan watched the clouds clear and said his piece. "Even if that blast did level the Epyon, Buu would have surely survived it...and he can survive in space...posing a much greater threat."   
  
"Then why did he want the Epyon in the first place?", asked Goten, Heavyarms floating up by the Altron. "Because he's a weirdo", replied Trunks with a snicker. "So he's just playing with the damned thing like it's a toy?", growled Vegeta.  
  
Gokou's voice then came screeching across the stars at them. "EVERYONE WATCH OUT!" Sure enough, just as Gohan had feared, Buu was flying freely out of the fiery mist. His toy had been broken by that idiot in the white Gundam, and he was really mad.  
  
"Shit!", yelled Vegeta as he could see the little pink menace flying right toward him. Though...in a matter of seconds the pink thing was slammed to the side. Flying past the death Scythe was the Altron Gundam yet again, holding a beam blade in one hand, following Majin Buu.  
  
"Take this", growled Gohan as the Altron swung the glowing blade at Buu. The demon managed to evade it, but the Altron tried again a second later, successfully slicing Buu's arm....though Buu did not even make a sound.  
Buu was freely going to make his move.  
  
The maniacal demon darted around the Altron Gundam and opened it's sharp-toothed mouth, firing a long pink beam out of it. Son Gohan was able to sense this before it was too late, enabling him to move, but the blast completely destroyed one of the Altron's arms...the one holding the blade.   
  
Buu smirked at this and opened up his mouth yet again to fire another, but was interrupted, having the Death Scythe's curved blade forced at his face. "Go to hell, Buu!", shouted Vegeta as he led on to plow the blade down his throat, Majin Buu squirming to pull it away.  
  
As the three others anxiously looked on, Gokou's face appeared on their viewscreens. "Gohan, Goten, Trunks, listen to me. I think I've found away to get a great upperhand on Buu out here." "I'm listening, father", said Gohan as he guided the Altron further away from Buu.  
  
"Good, then. Here's my plan. I'm going to take one of these space suits and exit my Gundam. Once I'm out, I'm going to try and form a massive spirit bomb to attack Buu in space."  
  
"A spirit bomb?", asked Goten, looking up in thought. Gohan's eyes grew wide. "But...if you form one of those out here....from all of these planets..." Gokou smirked that same usual smirk again. "Exactly; it will have an unfathomable amount of power, but I trust that I will be able to control it. Something like that has never stopped me before."  
  
"Has he really ever done something like that?", asked Trunks to himself. Son Gokou continued with his plan. "I just need you guys to hold Buu off to give me some time. Vegeta can't hold him off alone. The thing is...once I've gathered the energy, you should clear out big time."  
  
"I understand, dad", answered Gohan as he turned to look at Vegeta, who was still just plowing the blade into Buu, having quite a bit of trouble. Buu finally managed to gather the energy to fly far enough back, leaving the blade out of his mouth, and he struck back forcefully by ramming into the chest of the Death Scythe with his hand, pushing it in the direction of the earth, both of them disappearing into the blue sphere.   
  
"Papa!", shouted Trunks as he guided the Sandrock after both of them without the slightest hesitation. Goten watched him carefully and yelled "Trunks!", Heavyarms following close behind. Gohan shouted after both of them..."Hey!"  
  
The small bridge then opened up out of the Wing Zero, Gokou stepping out into the open blackness, encased within the space suit. "Gohan, you're the only one left here. If Buu comes back here and the others are not quick enough, I'll need some protection and a whole lot of time."  
  
Gohan gritted his teeth, looking down at the earth with a solid glare. "Alright dad, I'll have to count on them to be careful...I just don't know how much I can help now since my Gundam's been trashed."   
  
"Hang in there Gohan; I won't let any of this end badly", said Gokou. "Not this time." He closed his eyes and held two open palms to the pitch reaches of space.  
  
_TO BE CONTINUED...._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Act of the Sideliners

**Z Senshi and Gundam Pilots - Majin ê  
**««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««  
  
Chapter Six"Act of the Sideliners"  
_______________________________________  
  
The sky howled with great volume as Buu continued to push into the Death Scythe, dropping further and further to the grounds of the Earth. Trunks was following close behind in Sandrock, trying with all his might to pick up speed. Goten came third, following after Trunks and Buu.   
  
Vegeta clenched his teeth within the Death Scythe, looking behind him at the view of the rocks getting closer and closer. "Fuck." Trunks and Goten were unable to get close enough, and soon Buu pressed down just far enough, plowing the Death Scythe against the surface.  
  
Sandrock immediately slammed into Buu with its fist that came down pretty quick, but Buu just stood where he was and grinned. "Damn you!", yelled Trunks as he tried to swing with the other fist, Buu this time smacking the fist clean off, followed by a kick that knocked the Sandrock right on its back.  
  
Heavyarms now touched down on the surface. "Trunks!", shouted Goten as he brought up the gattling gun, firing an explosive round at Buu, again causing no more than small dents in his body...the marks proceeding to disappear. Buu then held up a finger, firing a large laser that instantly tore off both of the Heavyarms' legs, causing it to tumble to the earth.  
  
The sound of a shaft opening could be heard where the Death Scythe had landed, and sure enough, there was Vegeta, in his Super Saiyan form, floating above the tattered Gundam. "Gonna stick around, asshole? Or are you afraid of me?"  
  
Buu then growled with a frown as he turned to where Vegeta was, holding up two closed fists just before dashing at him, throwing a forceful punch that rocked Vegeta back. The that same sound of a shaft opening could now be heard on two sides of the field, one where Sandrock had fallen, and one where Heavyarms had fallen.  
  
The two small Super Saiyans, Goten and Trunks had then floated on either side of Buu, Trunks with his arms folded, Goten in an offensive fighting stance. "Go away!", growled Trunks and he held out two open palms, bombarding Buu with rows of small beams, causing large masses of smoke to rise. Goten then cupped his hands. "Kame....hame.....HA!", he shouted out as he fired the famous family wave into the now massive smoke formation.  
  
Before the smoke had even cleared, Buu darted out to Trunks' side, elbowing him a great distance away, and then popped back to Goten's side, throwing out a knee that knocked him about the same distance in his direction. Then, before Buu could even look up, Vegeta's foot came crashing down on his head just before the angry Saiyan then proceeded to open up a punch combo of his own.   
  
Buu managed to deflect most of these punches with his shoulders and then proceeded to ram his head into Vegeta's stomach with a great burst of speed, piercing the stomach plate of his armor and knocking him to the ground.  
  
Vegeta's winced eyes looked up at Buu as he coughed some blood to the side, turning his head away, catching a breath. Buu then turned away from the fallen man, looking around for Goten and Trunks.   
  
The sound of shifting rocks was heard to Buu's right as Trunks popped out, landing on a large rock, placing one of his palms over the other. "Die now, weirdo!" He then let another massive wave go, a large green bulb that slammed into Buu, causing a green ki dome to surround him, the dome, shattering into him piece by piece.  
  
Goten's voice could now be heard high above Buu. "Totsugeki!" The confused demon quickly looked up just in time to see Goten rocketing straight downward toward him with a massive case of ki around his body just before crashing straight down him, causing several explosions all around.  
  
Son Goten quickly backflipped away from the later impact, clutching both fists, his golden glow disappearing. Trunks walked over and stood next to him, his golden glow fading out as well, both of them watching the clearing smoke. As the smoke disappeared, the essence of their efforts seemed to disappear with it...because Buu just stood there unharmed with that same demonic grin.  
  
The pink menace then cupped his hands as he started to laugh, preparing an attack, but his laughing was cut off as he sensed someone approaching the area behind him. He let his arms fall down at his sides as he turned quickly to see what was happening.  
  
To everyone's surprise, the one that was standing there was none other than Piccolo....and even further alarming...the Gundam pilots were with him. The thing was, though, that they looked very different. The one called Duo was now dressed in a steel gray vest and black pants that were torn at the knees.   
  
The young man Quatre was wearing a ragged jacket with a scarf around his neck. Trowa was wearing a dark karate gi with a navy blue belt that flapped in the stirring wind. The one called Heero was wearing...armor just like Vegeta's?   
  
But one of them was missing...the one called Wufei. Trunks stood there, looking around the place for him as he muttered "What happened...I thought there were five of those guys...." -- suddenly a shout then came from above.   
  
"Above you!" Everyone's head turned to the sky, Buu's head the quickest as he looked straight above....seeing the boy named Wufei floating in mid air. A determined glare stared right back down at Buu as the boy cupped his hands stiffly, small jolts of ki racing around his knuckles.  
  
_TO BE CONTINUED...._  
  
  
  



	7. The Hour of Death

**Z Senshi and Gundam Pilots - Majin ê  
**««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««  
  
Chapter Seven"The Hour of Death"  
_______________________________________  
  
The expressions of the other four Gundam pilots were totally unshaken as the surprisingly airborne Wufei continued to firmly gather a bewildering amount of energy into his cupped hands. The fallen Vegeta's eyes were now open as he stared up into the sky...speechless.  
  
Buu did'nt look very calm himself as he took a step back, looking up at the increasing amount of ki that was being gathered. Piccolo's face curved into a small smirk as he noticed Goten and Trunks staring at him and the other pilots in utter confusion.  
  
Wufei called out again downward as the energy ball between his palms was completed. "Surrender or go to hell!" Majin Buu continued to look up, making not the slightest peep. Duo could now be heard speaking in a low, tired tone. "Kill him, Wufei."   
  
The young boy in the air then screamed out in anger and directed his now open palms together straight at Buu, a large wave being shot from them, smacking into where Buu was almost directly. Goten and Trunks started to flail their arms out in confusion. "How'd that guy do that?!"  
  
Perhaps this time it was the Gundam pilots' turn to surprise these magical Z fighters in exchange. Goten darted past the fog at Piccolo and looked up at him inquisitively. "Mister Piccolo, what's going on?" Piccolo looked down to him with that previous smirk and answered him. "Saiyans aren't the only ones that can be put in a position to fight substantial battles at this stage, Goten."  
  
Trunks sat down involuntarily and blinked, watching the smoke around Buu. Wufei then slowly descended to the ground, catching a breath. He watched the fog as if he was expecting significant damage, but as all became clear, the pink menace was barely harmed, only slightly shaken.   
  
Quatre clutched a fist as he looked ahead at the display that he had expected even after all of that. "I....I knew it. This has to stop!" To the surprise of everyone, the young boy had blurred out of sight, and appeared right behind Majin Buu.  
  
"How many chances can we give you?!", shouted Quatre as he started to fling several small beams from his hands, moving swiftly from angle to angle as he poured on the bombardment without any pullback. Even more smoke formed around Buu now, growing and growing as Quatre continued.   
  
Duo Maxwell then dashed forward and landed directly in front of the smoke, opening both palms. "I'm not fucking with you anymore!" The boy had then released a row of his own fury in the form of ki, adding more and more to the smoke that surrounded Buu.  
  
Vegeta watched the constant bombing by the boys and mustered enough strength to stand, holding out a finger. "This is going to be enough, bastard!!" An immense beam then was shot from his finger, dropping into the smoke and exploding into a tremendous puff that almost touched the clouds.  
  
Piccolo, Heero and Trowa remained looking on from the other side. "That's it...", muttered Piccolo. "They're all working together to destroy the beast." Trowa responded softly. "I refuse to stand by and watch anymore. I will now penetrate this my way."   
  
The armored Heero turned to look at Trowa, his expression still not changing much at all. "Take caution. This is the unexpected under any circumstances."   
Trowa took a few steps ahead and turned to look back to Heero. "I never said that making a damaging mark would be my expectation. I expect to be in danger, but it is my place for now."  
  
Heero simply continued to focus on the beams flying like shooting stars as he responded. "This is our place, huh." Trowa almost wanted to smile at that, but he seemed more active than usual at this time, and he proceeded to flash right into the smoke where Buu was taking all of the damage.  
  
Duo and Quatre immediately stopped firing as they had known of this. "...Trowa?", asked Duo as he held out two smoking palms, Trowa appearing to be no more than 5 feet away from Buu. Trowa slowly snapped into a fighting stance, glaring dead ahead at the creature before him, still expressionless.  
  
"There are five of us pilots, and others that hold even more power than we do. You've played foolish games with this setting too much so far. Unless you gain some sense, you'll be finished." With that, Trowa leaped high into the air, spun around several times in flawless formation, and cracked Buu right across the face with his foot as he slid back down.  
  
The demon's face had twirled a great length to the side, all the others frozen, still watching. "There ya go, Trowa", whispered Duo to himself as he watched from where he stood. Trowa then snapped into a defensive stance as he looked the demon over. Was he really hurt?  
  
The answer that the evil creature would give would tear away any question. His head had twirled right back into the position it previously had been in, and he actually spoke in a primitive and barely understandable tone. "I'll have a turn to mess up your face now."   
  
"Huh..?!", growled Wufei as he watched uneasily. This was not really expected at all. From whichever way the pilots had reached this level in that amount of time, their hope had caused them to underestimate what none of them could understand...not that any of them wanted to in that case.   
  
The horror was going to attack. In this time after he had spoken, he lifted a hand and reached far enough to grasp Trowa's face. Following this, he forcefully smashed the young man's head with his leg using a jump-kick...causing Trowa to go flying through the air, blood dripping all around him just before he fell far down into the waters below.   
  
_TO BE CONTINUED...._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Face the Final Plan

**Z Senshi and Gundam Pilots - Majin ê  
**««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««  
  
Chapter Eight"Face the Final Plan"  
_______________________________________  
  
Death was surely in the air as the breath of life slipped away from young Trowa Barton who had now fallen to his untimely fate at the hands of this insane pink clown. Practically everyone that was there had sank down, whether it be to their knees or to one knee or just down in fury, everyone felt how horrible it was.  
  
Piccolo, Vegeta, Heero and Wufei remained standing, but none of them looked very happy at all. The Namek clutched his fist tightly and used his other hand to throw off the cloth from his head, and the cape from his body thereafter, each one making a loud thump on the ground as it fell. "You'll never get away with what you've just done."   
  
Vegeta clutched both of his fists as he straightened up, a large bit of ki circling him like the hands of a clock. "Majin Buu! You've acted like a moron long enough. I'm going to get rid of you without any more interruption." Wufei walked up next to the two now, flaring up his own ki.  
  
"Even if I don't win, as my enemy, I'll make sure you never fight again." The boy named Heero then walked over to the front of them, turning around to face Buu, both of his arms hung down at his sides. "Zechs had no future, and now Trowa has none either. Who are you? Show me."  
  
The power coming from Heero linked in with that of the ones standing with him, and Buu just glanced at all of it like a bored toddler. Goten and Trunks stood with Quatre and Duo at the other end of the field. The two pilots were very distraught, each in their own way, while the two young Saiyans were slightly less anxious, having seen things like this in the past, but awaiting the outcome to follow, wondering what Gohan and Gokou could be doing right now.   
  
"Where's father and Gohan?", asked Goten finally as he took a second to look up at the skies. Trunks looked up as well. "When we followed Buu back down here, they were still behind us. What would they be doing?" The two then turned their heads to Quatre and Duo who looked as though they were quietly feeling intense amounts of pain, looking ahead at the others that were facing Buu.   
  
Quatre gripped his left shoulder with his right palm as if he'd been struck or feeling pain through his veins. "Trowa...Trowa's died...he's gone." Duo finally sunk down into a sitting position and rested his forehead in a balled fist. "I would'nt be surprise if we were out here fighting the Devil himself."  
  
Back where Buu and the others were standing, Piccolo quickly said "Now!", and the four of the standing fighters darted over to Buu like human homing explosives. Heero seemed more anxious than any of them, his eyes filled with emotion, but the expression upon his mouth not changing as he took swing after swing, almost as if he'd planted each move with swift care.  
  
Wufei and Piccolo continued to alternate sides after they had gotten close enough, firing many orbs of different sizes that splattered upon Buu like a bunch of water balloons, Buu blinking very rapidly, his mouth open as if he'd been very distracted or mesmerized.  
  
Vegeta slid behind them all and stared forward with a determined look, no smile being found. He slowly raised both of his hands and connected the base of his palms in a line in front of him, slowly drawing in energy from within. "Come on now..."  
  
Suddenly, as all the movement continued, the hue of the area got considerably brighter like a tremendous light was upon all of them. Everything was just drowned in this brightness, although Heero and the other two just went on tearing at Buu.   
  
Vegeta slowly took a look up to the sky and saw just where all of it was coming from. A gigantic and brilliant ball was in the sky, one of which Vegeta had recognized from somewhere; ....it was Gokou's technique...the Spirit Bomb.  
  
But this Spirit Bomb was like nothing even close to the ones Vegeta had seen; it was absolutely colossal, like something a god would use to punish a planet. Then the voice came...the voice of that man, Son Gokou. In all of their minds, he had spoken with a steady and rapid edge. "Everyone, the Spirit Bomb is ready to go! I've used all I've got to make sure that it meets its rightful target and only that; stay careful!"  
  
Piccolo opened up one final combo on Majin Buu and called to the other two by his side. "Let's move it!" He finished the combination with a knee right between Buu's eyes, and the three aggressors backflipped away from the demon, standing over near Vegeta, breathing in.  
  
The other four on the other side of the field look up in awe as the incredible ball of light slowly floated down directly at the bewildered twisted demon. The large thing finally got low enough to connect with Buu's chest, but it did not stop there. Buu tried to push it away, but it pushed back, forcing Buu lower and lower into the ground below.  
  
This was not just the Earth's attempt to eliminate Buu, but it felt like that of several other planets, all pushed upon this single terror that had caused so much damage. The damage was sure to stop now; this would be the ultimate assurance of that.   
  
Buu started to cry out in anger and frustration as the ball started to suffocate him with immense strength. Now that the little devil had nothing more to offer the beam, he fell back just far enough, and the ball just completely dumped its complete load onto the unsuspecting victim.   
  
The explosion was like nothing ever seen before. There was so much going on that every trace of the fiend was sure to be torn up, as well as anything that would even suggest he'd have a way out. As the fighters crouched down with their faces covered, they could feel each of their spirits being lifted in the breeze as the long explosion finally concluded, leaving a hole where Buu had been that practically had no end at all.  
  
Vegeta was the first to stand up, not moving any after he had stood, just staring into nothingness as he whispered "Buu's force has completely disappeared." Wufei was next to stand, leaning his head back, looking up at the now clear sky. "I sense no more wicked disruption in our way." Heero did not get up, but remained in his crouched position, removing the elastic jacket of his armor, dumping it on the ground before him. "Will there ever be a meaning?"  
  
Now two welcoming figures appeared in the sky...those of which it seemed as if it had been an eternity since they'd last seen them. The Altron Gundam, slightly battered...and the Wing Zero. Wufei could be heard yet again as he lowered his head with a refreshed smile. "Now there's someone that deserves to pilot Nataku."   
  
Both of the Gundams touched down slowly just in front of all of them, and the shafts to each of them opened almost in almost perfect unison. Son Gohan stepped out of the Altron, a look on his face as if no evil had ever been here. Following him, out of Zero, came Son Gokou. The man's eyes were closed as he stepped out, and opened a few seconds later very slowly, looking first to the group of Goten, Trunks, Quatre and Duo who were now laying on the ground in a circle with their hands behind their heads like overjoyed children. One man had done all of this, but the power of all of them was displayed on this great day. Several names became names of the past, one in particular being Epyon, which had totally been beaten at its own game by those that had taken the task of controlling mechanical warriors of salvation. Evil had been exterminated by the unlikely numbers of the good, the Z Fighters and the Gundam Pilots.   
  
_END OF SAGA_  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
